The Fluff Alphabet
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Twenty-six Alphabetical drabbles for AkaKuro (Prompt #14 Nightmares: ...because no matter how absolute he deems himself to be, even Akashi can't escape from his own nightmares )
1. Apple

**Twenty-six AkaKuro fanfics in drabble-ish formats.**

**I remember commenting once -many months ago- about Akashi being like an apple on one of the fb groups I belong to. Thus the birth of this drabble. XD**

**I don't own KNB. Unbeta'ed.**

* * *

**~Apple~**

Akashi walked into his younger lover's apartment only to see the other staring intently on a bowl of fruits particularly on one red apple. The captain raised a brow at his lover's actions. Kuroko is so concentrated on whatever he was doing the he didn't even noticed the red head's arrival.

"What are you doing staring on some innocent fruits, Tetsuya?"

"I'm thinking about something that I just figured out..." Kuroko didn't even flinched upon hearing his lover's voice.

"And that is?"

"...that Sei is like my own forbidden fruit"

Akashi stared at his lover momentarily before gently cupping the other's chin, guiding the other's stare away from the fruits and into his orbs. With an oncoming sly smile he whispered in a sultry voice "And how am I your forbidden fruit, love?"

"It's because to me you're sweet and juicy and may I add delectable like an apple. You're like my sinful, tempting piece of happiness and I want to have that taste over and over again. It may be sinful but I don't give a damn, I still want you" Kuroko had a small smile on his lips as he stared back into the pair of eyes that had him hypnotized everytime.

"How about you have a taste of your forbidden fruit?" Akashi inched closer, finding his lover's words simply fascinating and overwhelming. Only one Kuroko Tetsuya can make one Akashi Seijuro feel the way he is feeling now: loved and treasured.

Kuroko smiled gently at his lover "Don't mind if I do"

Then he closed the gap.

* * *

**Till the next drabble~**


	2. Blanket

**Inspiration for this drabble? A sick Akashi and Kuroko giving off his body heat! lol**

**I don't own KNB. Unbeta'ed as always.**

* * *

**~Blanket~**

"Sei quit being so stubborn..." One Kuroko Tetsuya frowned upon his lover who kept on kicking his blanket and refusing to use it to warm his body. The captain -as scary as he may be- is not someone who had been immuned with sickness and is now down with a fever.

"I do not need a blanket, Tetsuya. I am doing fine without one" Akashi spoke with a slightly hoarse voice and yet the authority is hard to miss.

"You need one to warm yourself" Kuroko explained as a hand was placed on his lover's forehead, taking a quick check. Relief rushed when the other's temperature seems to be stabilizing.

"I am fully capable of surviving without a blanket, Tetsuya"

Kuroko Tetsuya stared blankly at his lover, never once bothering to blink before a small sigh escaped his lips. He pondered. "Very well then..."

"Thank you"

"I'll let the blanket off of you but..." Instead of finishing his sentence, the teal head took his shoes off and joined the other on the king sized bed and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller male's chest.

"What are you doing Tetsuya?"Akashi may be sick but heck, he's still very much aware of his surroundings.

"Since you don't want to use your blanket, I'll just have to keep you warm myself" Was the other's straightforward reply.

"You'll get sick" It was straight to the point and they both knew. Akashi is worried but Kuroko doesn't seem to care.

"You'll just have to take care of me by then but for now, It's my job to take care of Sei"

"Tetsuya this is ridi-"A pale finger was placed on his lips to stop the red head from speaking.

"No arguements, Sei"

Akashi sighed in defeat -his fever must have taken quite the toll on him- then nodded "Fine, have it your way"

He'll just have to take the doctor's role if his lover really does get sick. He quite like taking care of his Tetsuya anyway.

* * *

**Till the next short drabble~**


	3. Cuddling

**Originally I planned for this to be an 1827 [Hibari X Tsuna] drabble for KHR until I don't know what happened but it ended up as AkaKuro.**

**I don't own KNB. Unbeta'ed as always**

* * *

**~Cuddling~**

Snuggle... Snuggle...

Akashi Seijuro woke up that morning only to find his lover, an adorable teal-head by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya, burying himself deeper into the red head's chest. "Tetsuya..."

Baby blue orbs stared at the captain's own heterochromatic ones"Good morning Sei-kun"

"Good morning, love. Mind telling me what you're doing so early in the morning?"

"I was snuggling since Sei-kun is so warm and cuddly like a teddy bear"

Akashi chuckled with amusement not a bit angered with being compared to a teddy bear by his lover "I am now?"

"Sei feels so comfy and smells really nice too" With that being said, the shadow player once again buried himself into his lover's chest and even taking a breath to inhale Akashi's morning scent. "...ah, you're better than any pillow"

Akashi stared at his lover and smiled before moving slightly so that the other would be more comfortable. He then wrapped his arms around Tetsuya's waist. "Better?"

Kuroko smiled with content "Perfect"

* * *

**Till the next drabble~**


	4. Dandelions

**So there's this dandelion on the side of the road besides the light post and tada! inspiration struck~**

**I don't own KNB. Unbeta'ed as always.**

* * *

**~Dandelions~**

"Look Sei!" A certain Akashi Seijuro pried himself away from the book he was reading to stare at his younger lover. The two decided to clear their weekend from any other activities to spend more time together being inconveniently separated from each other due to having enrolled in different schools.

"What is it Tetsuya?" They had been reading the book together when Kuroko suddenly felt like stretching his legs a little. They were currently in a park, under the shade of a Sakura tree in full bloom. The captain wisely chose to approach his younger lover.

"It's a dandelion!" Kuroko pointed at his lover excitedly, a certain emotion only the red-head had the very privilege to see "Do you know what people say about dandelions?"

"That they're uncontrollable weeds?"

"Silly Sei…" Kuroko chuckled "Not that one. I'm talking about the one where they say that if you blow on a dandelion while making a wish, the wind will carry that wish and fulfill it out for you"

"People say that?"

"Yes. Come on, we should make a wish!" Kuroko plucked the dandelion and carefully -with his eyes closed- whispered gently while blowing on the white feathery part of the small plant, letting the wind carry his wish with it.

"What did you wish for?" Akashi asked finding his lover's slightly childish action simply adorable. Heck, everything that Kuroko does is adorable.

"I wish that I will be with Sei forever" Akashi's eyes widened before a full smile escaped his lips. He then knelt down to pluck a dandelion before closing his eyes and whispered loud enough for the other to hear "I wish to be with Tetsuya forever too"

That smile from his lover simply made Akashi's day. He vowed that he won't let anything or anyone separate the two of them, dandelion wishing being true or not.

* * *

**'til the next drabble~**


	5. Exclusive

**This drabble is a sequel to 'blanket' into which Kuroko really does get sick after taking care of his lover...and Akashi became his doctor, uhm...sort of.**

**I don't own KNB. Unbeta'ed as always**

* * *

**~Exclusive Doctor Seijuuro~**

"Aaachoo!"

"See this is exactly what I'm worried about" Akashi sat on his own bed and held his hand towards his lover's forehead. Kuroko who notably is now occupying his lover's king sized bed, frowned.

"I'm fine Sei. It's just a simple cold"

"It's not just a simple cold. I shouldn't have let you do that" Akashi's worried tone had been evident on his voice as guilt surfaced on his originally sort-of-demonic-except-when-it-comes-to-Kuroko facial character. It's his fault that the teal head had gotten sick. If only he had been more strict and didn't give up with the other's qualms -even if it's about the red head's health- then his lover won't be ill by now.

Kuroko seeing the other's predicament simply held their hands together and brought them to his cheeks. "Sei worries too much"

"And why wouldn't I? It's entirely my fault" Akashi sighed as he gently carressed Kuroko's face.

"It's not Sei's fault. Everyone gets sick" Kuroko then stared at his lover before suddenly avoiding his gaze "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Akashi asked. Intrigued

"For making you worry..."

Akashi chuckled before moving to kiss Kuroko's forehead. "Don't think much about it. I worry about you because I wanted to and not 'cause I am being forced. You are precious to me and so it's only natural"

The teal head nodded yet still unsatisfied, Akashi having noticed stared at Kuroko and seemed to be contemplating on something before he stood up and walked towards his closet "Do you really want to make it up to me, love?"

A slight nod.

Akashi smirked as he opened his closet door and pulled out a lab coat. Kuroko stared with more confusion when the red head reached for a stethoscope and then facing with an undeniable smirk plastered on his face "Okay then, for you to make it up let Dr. Seijuuro take care of Tetsuya"

Kuroko blinked.

"I never knew Sei actually had a thing for cosplays"

Akashi let out a devious smile "I actually intend to use this for an entirely different purpose but using it now would suffice. Now you better listen to Dr. Seijuuro and be a good boy, Tetsuya" He then unbuttoned his lover's shirt and started using the stethoscope.

"Sei is being weird" Akashi raised a brow at his lover's words.

"I am now?"

"Tell me your diagnosis then Dr. Seijuuro" Kuroko brought out a small smile as he played along his lover's little scheme. Akashi smirked at the other's words.

"Dr. Seijuuro observes that his patient Kuroko Tetsuya is in need of some Seijuuro loving to make him all better" He gently pulled the teal head closer until they were eye to eye. The red head chuckled when Kuroko blushed at their proximity as if they've never been that close before.

"Is Tetsuya ready for his medicine?" Akashi smirked as he inched even closer and closer.

"And what is it supposed to be?"

Akashi's smirk grew at the question before gently cupping his younger lover's cheeks.

"It's a sweet, deep kiss from Dr. Seijuuro of course"

He then pinned the other with his arms and attacked.

* * *

**... And Kuroko's supposed to be sick. Sei you sly guy~**

**'til the next drabble. Tell me your opinions.**


	6. Father

**So I've written this drabble weeks before chapter 266 came out and when I've read the chapter, I was like 'OMG Akashi Seijuro's father is so evil' then I had second thoughts posting this...**

**...i still ended up posting it anyway.**

**Unbeta'ed. KNB is not mine.**

* * *

**~Father~**

"So you are here to tell me that you are in a relationship with a guy and you are here to ask for my blessing?" Akashi Seito looked at his son with an unreadable expression "You do know what your doing, do you?"

"Of course father. After all I am absolute"

"We both know that having a relationship with someone with the same gender is a lot more complicated. I raised you to be flawlessly perfect and here you are destroying what we had established for some random guy you met"

"Tetsuya is not just a random guy. He's the person I chose to spend the rest of my life with and if you're not willing enough to accept that fact then it's up to you father but no matter I won't give him up"

"You won't inherit anything from me, what if I tell you that then?"

"I will be fine on my own. Money is replaceable and I can gain them without your help but Tetsuya is the kind of treasure I won't exchange for anything else"

"You have really decided haven't you and I can't do anything to change your mind" Akashi Seito looked at his only son, staring intently before a small smile graced upon his aging face "Very well, you two have my blessing"

Akashi Seijuro stared at his father, for the first time being dumbfounded before seriousness once more adorned his face "What are you planning? If you even dare think of hurting Tetsuya, I assure you I won't take it easy. I won't forgive you even if you're my father"

"I have no plans in doing that believe me" The older Akashi faced his son "You know this is clearly not the type of path I had prepared upon for you to walk on. However it's that path you chose to take and I just had to bear with it"

"What made you change your mind?" the younger Akashi asked his father. Still not entirely convinced with his father's voice of reason.

"All your life I've been dictating you to do everything. I gained control and took over what you should and shouldn't do. With your mom's passing what I've been doing even, I thought that it was the right thing to do and a part of me still think that it is but...as you stand here today, right in front of me and straightforwardly trying to talk back and reason out, bravely trying to prove your point it's then that I realized that you no longer need my help. You, as young as you may still be had stood out on your own. You grew up as a brave young lad, a fit even I had a hard time doing when I was your age"

"You mean..."

"We both know that I'm not as vocal when it comes to my emotions but I am proud of you, though I don't tell you that often" Fatherly eyes full of pride and love stared at his son "I raised you to be a better man than I am but you had proven to be a greater man on your own. Standing up for what your heart speaks and believe rather than listening to what people want you to is a brave accomplishment. I couldn't be anymore proud"

"Father…"

"So now, when do I meet this lover of yours?"

* * *

**Haha. I think there's a part of me who wants to believe that Akashi's father is actually a soft one inside or maybe I'm just trying to appease myself.**

**'til the next drabble. Tell me your opinions.**


	7. Glance

**I got stuck coming up for an idea for this letter... Then I got inspired with the fact that the original Teiko Akashi came back and so...**

**Still don't own KNB. Still unbeta'ed.**

* * *

**~Glance~**

"May I know why you're glancing at me, Tetsuya"

"Ah... I just can't believe you're really back" Kuroko after saying those words suddenly found interest on his drinking straw.

"Hm? But I never left Tetsuya" Akashi stared at his lover with amusement.

"You know what I mean, Sei" Kuroko stared back at his lover "During our match, when the old you came back I actually got scared and it's not for the fact that Seirin might lose but that maybe this you doesn't feel the same towards me than the other. That you will just forget everything that is happening between the two of us that you will for some reason will cut everything that is going on between us"

Akashi Seijuro stared at his lover. Tetsuya had been scared, scared that this side of him won't feel the same way?

"Is that the reason you kept on giving me stolen glances back then ?"

"You noticed that?" Akashi chuckled at those words and nodded "It's hard not too"

"Sorry..."

A small smile graced upon the captain's lips before leaning forward to gently caress his lover's chin "Look at me, Tetsuya"

"Sei..."

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way, trust me I never meant for you to get hurt. I won't hurt you, not in a million years. Not ever. When this side of me resurfaced back, I admit a lot of things went back to how it has been before but if there's one thing that won't change no matter what happens it would be the fact that whichever side of me dominates I would still and forever love you"

Kuroko turned red at those words "You're so cheesy, Sei"

An eyebrow was raised elegantly "I am now?"

"Yes"

Akashi chuckled "Well then let's just say that you're lucky for having the exclusive privilege of seeing this side of me"

"Now you're just being cocky"

Akashi's chuckle echoed throughout the room.

* * *

**Short but... meaningful? No not really. XD**

**Review this short drabble?**


	8. Home

**KNB is not mine. Unbeta'ed again, as always.**

* * *

**~Home~**

"...and this is where the kitchen is going to be. I'm thinking baby blue should be the dominating color? What do you think?"

"I think baby blue would look great"

"Wait till you see our room then, Tetsuya"

"Ah, I'm sure it's going to be beautiful Sei but..."

"Hm?"

"Isn't this a bit too early? I mean we're just in highschool and not to mention this is just too much. Do you really have to buy us a house this early?"

"There's no such thing as being too early in planning for the future, Tetsuya and I don't mind going further the boundaries of too much if it's for you. Besides this is not just a house but our home. We'll make happy memories here together, don't you want that Tetsuya?"

"Of course I want to create memories with Sei, I just think this is too much"

"Really? I've never thought of it being so. I only want what's best for you"

"Ah but Sei should know that I'm not much of a fancy person"

"Tetsuya should also know that I will spoil him rotten even if he agrees to be or not"

"Then Sei should know that I actually love being spoiled by him"

Akashi Seijuro smirked deviously "Is that so, my Tetsuya?"

"Ah, I don't think I like the glint in your eyes Sei-kun" Kuroko nonchalantly backed away from his lover and tried to look blank. Akashi however never failed to see the nervous shifting of his lover's eyes. The smirk on Akashi's face grew wider.

"You do realize that we can 'bless' this house even before it's done right?"

"I don't think what you have in mind is a good idea, Sei..."

"Of course it is" Akashi then gently cupped his lover's chin before crashing their lips together.

* * *

**I still don't have a prompt for the letter 'I' so any suggestions are welcome. On another note, is there even people still reading this?**


	9. Ice Cream

**It's nice to know that people do still read this drabble series. **

**And so anyways, since there're actually four people who suggested I for Ice Cream, I decided to go with it. Still thanks to those who suggested other themes and my apologies that I can't choose all of them.**

**Unbeta'ed as always. On with the drabble.**

* * *

**~ Ice Cream ~**

It was a very hot day and yet one Kuroko Tetsuya had gone outside facing the sun, his sweat was slowly dripping down his pale white neck and his cheeks tinted light pink. He was currently at the amusement park situated in a bench not too far from the crowd of people yet distant enough to provide him some privacy.

It was a Sunday and he is to meet his lover to spend the whole day out. Akashi had called half an hour ago stating that his train will be delayed due to some technical difficulties.

"Tetsuya"

"Sei-kun" Kuroko stood up from the bench he was occupying to give his lover a quick peck on the lips. Akashi then motioned his lover to sit back and handed him the vanilla ice cream cone he was holding.

"Thank You, Sei-kun" Kuroko smiled his reserved for Akashi only smile making the other's lips curve upwards in response.

Kuroko then started to lick and suck on the cone, all the time his lover watching him with fixed amusement…

… until a slight moan escaped the phantom player's lips.

And Akashi Seijuro's supposedly innocent gaze at his lover suddenly turned not so innocent.

Damn! How can someone even sound seductive just by simply sucking on an Ice Cream cone? Is it even possible? Well for one Kuroko Tetsuya it is and all Akashi Seijuro can do is stare at his lover and gulp as various not so innocent thoughts came flooding his mind… not so innocent thoughts involving vanilla ice cream, him and his lover in a ro-

"-kun, Sei-kun…"

"Ah, yes Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun have been spacing out. Is there anything wrong?" Kuroko asked as he stared at his lover with concern, the cone for the meantime, forgotten.

"It's nothing important" Akashi smiled at his younger lover before gently pulling the other's hand closer to his own lips. "Look, the ice cream already melted in your hands. Tetsuya shouldn't be wasting food" Akashi then proceeded to lick his lovers hand clean. Kuroko can only stare at his lover as his pale cheeks turned red with embarrassment and it practically didn't help that a whole crowd of people had decided to stick their noses unto the lovers own business.

"If Sei-kun wanted some, he could have just asked" Kuroko stated afterwards, cheeks still flushing red.

"Hm. Yes you're right, I do want some however I only wanted it together with Tetsuya" Akashi then smirked as he cupped his lover closer and licked the corners of the other's lips before fully claiming it with his own. "As I've thought, vanilla tastes better with you, love"

"Sei-kun, people are watching…"

"So, let them watch"

"Sei…"

"Fine, come let's get out of here" Akashi stood up and held his hand out for his lover to reach.

"Where are we going?"

"First we are going to purchase more vanilla ice cream and then the rest you'll find out afterwards" Akashi responded as his eyes glinted deviously without his lover noticing.

* * *

**That lick the dripping Ice Cream from the other… so cliché. Kuroko so obliviously turning Akashi on just by eating an Ice Cream cone XD.**


	10. Jealousy

**Okay so far this drabble is my current favorite out of all that I've written for this fanfic.**

* * *

**~Jealousy~**

"So you used ignite pass on Reo because he called me by my first name? Are you perhaps jealous?"

"What are you talking about Sei? I am simply practicing my moves"

"You aimed at his crotch" Akashi pointed out

"...not my fault he's a tall guy. It was an accident"

"Taiga is tall too, even Daiki but you've never 'accidentally' aimed a ball on that area and not to mention, Atsushi"

"He's unlucky then"

Akashi walked closer to his younger lover -ignoring all other players present between a practice match against Seirin high- and practically whispered in a sultry, velvety voice "Just admit it Tetsuya, you're jealous"

"...I am not"

"Oh?" Akashi chuckled with amusement. His Tetsuya is obviously too stubborn to admit his jealousy. Well then, Akashi would just have to make him confess then...

"Reo..."

The Rakuzan player stopped his dribbling and looked at his captain "Yes Sei-chan? Is there anything you need?" the player asked in a sing-song voice. Akashi however did not answer and instead looked at his smaller lover.

Kuroko had his head lowered and his hands clenched. Akashi smirked. There it is, full proof of one jealous Kuroko Tetsuya.

The shadow's next action however greatly surprised the red head. "I'm going out for a walk" He didn't even bother looking at his lover in the eyes.

Akashi stood there frozen for a few seconds before heading off to follow the other. He stopped, just enough for him to say something "Reo, quadruple training for you today"

"What did I do?" Reo Mibuchi asked with confusion. The others gave him pitiful glances.

Akashi was long gone to find his lover...and as usual, he did find him.

"Tetsuya..."

"Please leave me alone for now, Sei"

Akashi however opted to cage his smaller lover into a warm embrace, tightening his hold a little when the other tried to pry away "Tetsuya…"

"What? Do you still want to hear me say that yes I am jealous and that I hate it when someone else would call you by your name so dearly? Something I should be doing and that I hate myself because I shouldn't be acting this way but I can't help myself because I love you too much!?Then yes, yes I'm jealous" The shadow uncharacteristically confessed as he stopped struggling and buried his face into the other's chest.

Akashi meanwhile was at lost for words. Being dumbfounded by his lover's statement before nestling his head on the other's pale shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla he can't help but like.

"I'm sorry, I already knew you were jealous and yet I still acted rather selfishly. I was silly, Tetsuya..." He broke the hug and moved to plant a kiss on the other's forehead "...I shouldn't have hurt your feelings"

Kuroko can't help but relax at those words. Only for him would Akashi Seijuro ever apologize and admit he had done wrong "It was my fault too, being jealous for something so trivial..."

Akashi chuckled "Actually you really look cute when you're jealous that I might purposely do things just to see your face"

"Sei..." Kuroko pouted at his lover

"I'm only messing up with you" The red head leaned down to give his lover a chaste kiss "I won't let you feel jealous again, after all there's nothing for you to feel that way as there's no one else I'll ever belong to but you"

A smile, small yet genuine made its way towards the shadow's lips as he pulled his taller lover down. This time being the one to initiate a kiss.

* * *

**OOC Akashi, anyone? **


	11. Kiss

**This drabble is...**

* * *

** ~Kiss~**

Akashi Seijuro is currently having a scowl painted on his face. A rather uncharacteristically and undeniably childish fit for the emperor but his current situation is something uncalled for.

He is currently being kiss deprived.

For some reason -which includes bets and vanilla milkshakes, as always- his lover, Tetsuya won't let him have his daily dose of energy. Heck, he won't even let him have a peck on the cheek.

Therefore he devised a plan. A full proof, well thought plan. He will definitely going to get a kiss. Or maybe much more. Just so you know.

"Tetsuya come here"

"Sei-kun"

"Can you understand these words? They're too small for me to read"

"Kiss me first" Kuroko read in a deadpanned voice. Akashi smirked before pulling his lover closer to him and whispering in a soft tone "gladly"

He gave the other a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. Akashi smirked "so what did it say?"

Kuroko a bit shocked with the other's sudden action, read the words again "kiss me first"

…Another kiss from the red head. This time sweeter, deeper and longer.

"I didn't quite understood, Tetsuya" Akashi smirked.

"Ki-" The captain didn't even let the other finish his sentence. He gently cupped Kuroko's chin and fully claimed the other's lips. He wrapped an arm around the other's waist and pulled him closer thus deepening the kiss..

Kuroko at that very moment finally snapped out of his little trance state and is about to push the other away... If only his knees haven't weakened and the fact that he enjoyed the kiss so much. It's Akashi's fault for being such a damn good kisser.

Kuroko eventually started kissing back -uncaring about a bet he just lost- and simply savored the moment. Who cares about milkshakes anyway when he already got someone that tasted so much better? One he can always have a taste, anytime he craves.

Akashi smiled inwardly. His plan is going far better than he anticipated.

"Sei is so sly" Kuroko told his lover with a small curve on his lips after the kiss was broken.

Akashi simply intertwined their hands together "Yes, yes I am"

And in the end, Akashi as always, got what he wanted.

* * *

**... short XD**


	12. Lullaby

***plays this scenario on my mind* *fangirls***

* * *

** ~Lullaby~**

"Sei..."

"It's two in the morning Tetsuya"

"I know, I'm sorry for disturbing Sei-kun"

There was a shuffling from the other line before Akashi spoke once more "Can't sleep?"

"Hai"

"Very well then, close your eyes Tetsuya" The phantom player did as he was told...

...only to have it snap back open in seconds upon realizing something,

Akashi Seijuro is humming.

The red-head indeed is humming his lover a lullaby before he slowly switched to singing the very words instead. The phrases were barely audible at first until each word became fully understandable, making it more appealing to the very person the listens. The lullaby continued letting Kuroko hear the sweet and soft melody coming from the other's lips. A tune so velvety and heavenly to the teal head's hearing. A melody so comforting and is trying to lure him to sleep.

The other didn't even know that his lover actually had quite the talent for singing...until now.

However, the soft singing from the captain suddenly stopped.

"I said close your eyes Tetsuya."

"Sorry" Kuroko closed his eyes once more not really disturbed by the fact that the other seemed to know that his eyes were open. The shadow player once again relaxed when the lullaby continued "Sei…"

"Yes?" Akashi paused to answer his lover's call

"You're voice sounds really sweet. Don't let anyone else hear it, okay" The phantom player mumbled already on the verge of falling asleep. Akashi chuckled at his lover's sudden declaration of rather cute possessiveness.

"Of course, my love" Kuroko mumbled his content. Akashi waited for a few seconds before continuing to sing the lullaby not even stopping until he was sure that his lover had completely fallen asleep. He then turned his phone's built-in speakers on, letting the contented and peaceful breathing of his lover lure him back to sleep.

* * *

** Yes the author of this drabble is a cheesy person. Deal with it.**


	13. Monthsary

**After I'm done with all the letters, would you like if I start with another set? Just a thought but for now, enjoy this drabble.**

* * *

**~Monthsary~**

"Close your eyes and don't ever peek, Tetsuya" Akashi stated as he blindfolded his younger lover before gently guiding him out of his car.

"Then how am I suppose to know where to walk?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll guide you there. You do trust me, right?"

"Of course, Sei"Kuroko then asked, eyes still blindfolded "Ah, where are we going?"

"If I tell you now then the fun will be ruined" Akashi took his lover's hands and guided him towards the right path. Kuroko pondered as his feet automatically moved on their own "It's rare for Sei to be the one to initiate something fun"

"Really now? Is Tetsuya stating that I am not fun?" Akashi asked with amusement evident in his voice.

"It's because you act so strict and composed when it comes to others" Kuroko stepped forward, still being guided by his lover.

"That may be true..." Akashi simply agreed with the other's words "...As I only mostly appreciate having fun when it involves you"

"How about you being a tyrannical devil who enjoys torturing his subjects with a glinting red scissors? Is Sei not having fun with that?"

Akashi smirked although unseen by his lover "That's a different kind of fun" He then stopped walking and moved behind his lover to untie the blindfold. "We're here"

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes to view their surroundings. The shadow then stared wide eyed at his lover who simply smiled at him in return "This is..."

The two is currently standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the horizon and viewing a vast of mother nature's beauty. Kuroko can't help but stare at his surroundings with awe.

"You said you wanted us to watch the sunset together and so here we are" Akashi moved to embrace his lover from behind. Kuroko, still a bit bewildered by the sweet surprise reached for both his lover's hands to intertwine them with his own "Thanks for this, Sei"

"Your welcome, love. Happy monthsary"

Kuroko moved to face his lover and slightly tiptoed for a kiss "Happy monthsary"

* * *

**Okay that's it, corny right?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Because no matter how absolute he is, Akashi can never escape from his own nightmares.**

* * *

**~Nightmares~**

Kuroko Tetsuya woke up in the middle of the night only to see his lover awake and slightly shaking with beads of cold sweat running down his face. If someone else had seen the captain at his current state, they would have fainted with shock. Who wouldn't be when really, seeing him so vulnerable looking is not a fit everyone is prepared for?

Except maybe for a certain teal head.

It wasn't that hard for Kuroko to piece two and two together, his lover just had a nightmare. The pale skinned male moved and sat down besides his lover, giving away the indication that he was awake. Akashi glanced at his lover "Did I wake you up? Go back to sleep, Tetsuya"

With a slight shake of his head, Tetsuya spoke "No you didn't wake me up. Is Sei alright? I assume you just had a nightmare"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Akashi tried to assure his lover

"No you won't be. Let's talk about it, Sei" Kuroko held unto his lover's hands. He then gently continued "I want to help Sei, so please tell me about your nightmare"

Akashi stared at his lover -as if contemplating if he should speak or not- before moving to give his smaller lover a hug. Akashi then took a deep breath, not breaking their current body contact before he opened his mouth to speak "I had a nightmare. I can't remember much but you were there and I tried to aproach you but you walked away from me and you looked at me with cold eyes and pure hatred. It was really horrible"

Kuroko hugged back before comfortingly running his right hand through his lover's fiery red locks. "It's just a nightmare, Sei and it's not going to happen. I won't let it happen. Never."

"Promise me Tetsuya..." Akashi hugged deeper, indicating that he's got no intention to let go -as of the moment or at any given time, figuratively- of the other.

"Promise you what, Sei?"

"That you'll forever be with me and you'll stay by my side come what may. That you will never leave even if we'll end up arguing or I end up doing something to hurt you...which I know I'll eventually regret."

"Even if Sei won't ask me too, I already planned on doing that. I'm not going anywhere and I have no plans in doing so"

Akashi took a deep breath "Even if we argue?"

"Even if we have conflicts. No matter how trivial or serious they may be. We'll just have to figure out a way to fix things up but I tell you, breaking up is not an option"

"To together and forever?"

Kuroko nodded with agreement and intertwined their hands together "...even if the world ends and our hairs turn gray"

Akashi nodded with satisfaction as he slowly guided his lover back to lying position and crashing their lips together afterwards.

* * *

**Okay that's it I'm stuck with being too cheesy.**


End file.
